The Adventures of Jack Frost
by nightfuryperson
Summary: A series of one-shots about Jack, Jamie, Bunny, Sophie and some others. It's my first fanfic, so please be nice!
1. Blame

Hey guys! I've wanted to start writing for a long time, and I'm REALLY excited to have written this one! Be warned that it's my first fic, so it is definitely not perfect (sorry it's so short). Please review. More chapters on the way. :P

"I blame YOU for this!" Bunny said to Jack as they franticly tried to follow the lose reindeer. Christmas had been a few days ago, so North was tired. Because of this, the two of them had decided that it would be okay to go visit the reindeer for a while. Of course, they should have known that something like this would happen, looking at their track record.

"Okay, but in all fairness… wait, how is this my-"

"If you hadn't been soo interested in playin' around with those bloody beasts then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Bunny-"

"You always have to get yourself into trouble, don't ya, Frostbite?"

"Um, Bunny I-"

"You should be real glad that I decided ta' tag along this time."

"Dude, could you just-"

"Of course now I'm probably going to get in trouble too, since I'm with 'ya-"

"BUNNY!"

Bunny stopped running. "Gah, Jack, what is it?"

"The reindeer thing was your idea."

Bunny didn't say a word to Jack the rest of the way.


	2. Creepy Pasta

**Hey out there! Thank you all so much for reading and/or reviewing. I hope you awesome viewers keep doing it! Thank you to Sapphire-Willow for your super supportive comment. I hope you keep reading!**

**Here's the chapter for you:**

**P.S.: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any Creepy Pasta characters.**

It was wintertime in Burgess, and Jack and Jamie had just come in from a "To the Death" snowball fight. The two of them were currently flopped over on Jamie's bed, trying to figure out what to do next, considering the fact that Jamie had technically "died", according to Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Jameson?" Jack said with a grin.

Jamie scowled at his nickname, but, nevertheless, continued.

"Have you ever listened to a Creepy Pasta?"

"… A what now?"

"A Creepy Pasta. It's like a scary movie, but you don't have to watch it, you just listen to or read it."

"Um… well in that case no I have not."

Jamie flipped over and grinned at him. "Do you want to?"

Jack hesitated. "Are you sure that your mom would-"

"Mom's not gonna be back for _hours,_ and I know how to get into her computer."

Jack just stared at him.

"Come _oooooooooonnn_, Jack!

"Well, I guess it's okay, seeing as you're dead and we don't have anything else to-"

"I'm only dead 'cause YOU cheated."

"How dare you accuse me of cheating."

"Jack you got the wind to help you!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Jack you-"

"You're sure that you won't get too scared?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically, and the two of them headed for the computer room.

\- (5 weeks later) -

Jack was flying through Burgess, trying to make a hail storm so that he could give that annoying cat woman down the street a heart attack or something, when he heard a blood-curdling scream.

_Jack_ almost had a heart attack or something when he realized who it was.

"Jamie!" Jack yelped, before zipping of at Easter Kangaroo speeds to his best friend's house. He burst through the window, staff at the ready. "Jamie what is it? Nightmares? The Cat Lady? NIGHTMARES _AND_ THE CAT LADY?!"

Still wrapped up in the covers, Jamie shook his head wildly.

Confused, Jack asked, "Well then… what is it?"

Jamie pointed a shaky finger at the door on the other side of the room and whispered:

"Jeff the Killer is in my closet!"

**Please review, thank you!**


	3. Easter

**Hey guys! One more chapter for you:**

**(I still do not own Rise of the Guardians)**

Jack cradled the beautifully carved ice Easter egg in his hoodie pocket. It was Easter, and all of them, including Jamie and Sophie for a short time, were gathered at the Pole to celebrate. Jack was flying in circles around the globe, with Sophie on his back, arms around his neck, and Jamie holding onto his hand, all three of them laughing. Eventually, Jack touched down, and let Sophie scuttle off after a random elf that had been trying to ride one of the yetis like some kind of cowboy, and fell off. "So Jack," Jamie asked, "when are you going to give Bunny that egg?"

"How 'bout now?" The winter spirit asked with a grin. Just as he spoke, Bunnymund entered the room. "Why Bunny, hello! Happy Easter!"

"'ello there, Frosbite! Same ta' you. Well would you look at that, you and ya little friend are here 'n nothings blown up yet. Amazing!"

"Very funny, Bunny," Jack said. "Oh yeah, we have something for you!" He pulled out the egg and presented it to Bunny with a flourish. "Whoa," Bunny breathed. "well, mate, I don't know what to say- wait why is this thing ticking?" Jack and Jamie had already left, and were zooming down a hall. Even from their hide out somewhere else in the workshop, the two of them heard the loud BOOM, and Bunny's yell: "JACK FROOOOOOOOST!"

(Line Break)

Jamie was wondering through the workshop, trying to find the elf that had run off with his left sock. How that demonic midget had gotten the sock without taking off his shoe, he would never know. As he was walking around, he felt a giant paw grasp the back of his shirt and lift him off the ground. Guessing who it was, he started struggling. He was about to call out to Jack, when Bunny's furry hand covered his mouth, "Calm down, ankle biter, I just want ta' talk with ya'." The pooka removed his hand from the boy's mouth. Jamie looked up at him, and had to clamp his own hands over his mouth to keep from exploding with laughter; the Easter Bunny's once soft, grey fur was now almost completely a bluish-white from the magic Jack had concealed in the egg bomb, and stiff from being frozen. Jamie had stopped struggling, and swayed back and forth a bit, because of Bunny's hold on his shirt. "Um… Jack said not to talk to you." He said between suppressed giggles.

"Of course he did."

"So, can I go?"

"I suppose so."

Bunny released his hold on Jamie, and the boy was about to scamper off, when Bunny said, "Real shame though. You'll never get revenge on 'im for the indoor sledding incident."

Jamie shivered at the memory of his mother's prolonged speech once she saw the ruined house. He turned to face Bunny. "I'm listening."

(Line Break)

Jamie nervously fingered the delicate egg given to him by the Easter Bunny. He knew that Jack could never really be mad at him, especially for something like this, but he was fairly sure that he would never hear the end of it. As he approached the table, he could hear North and Jack arguing; something about run away reindeer. The boy came to the edge of the table, and rolled the egg over the top in Jack's direction, before dashing as far away from the soon to be fuming winter spirit. Jack had just made some clever comment, and was grinning in triumph as the egg came to a stop in front of him. The grin promptly fell off his face when he looked down at the trembling object in front of him. North barely had time to duck under the table for cover before the egg bomb detonated, covering Jack Frost in neon pink. Somewhere else in the workshop, Bunny laughed. "One point for the kangaroo."

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**P.S.: I'm also taking prompts.**


	4. Sleigh Ride

**Hello all you awesome peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**, but I have a freaking bus load of homework that I have to get done, so I haven't had too much free time. So here you go, hope you likey!**

**(P.S.)Moira Colleen: I took your advice, and I'm working on a chapter where Jack gets scared instead of Jamie. Hope that it turns out better than I think it will!**

Bunny was sprawled out on a sofa by the fire place in the Pole. Easter had been a few days before, so he was dead tired and ready to relax. Suddenly, a joyful whoop shattered the serene atmosphere of the workshop. Bunny groaned loudly, grabbed one of the decorative cushions, and promptly smashed it in his face. '_One day,_' he thought, '_just for one day can't that crumby little flying beanpole with a staff let me have some _peace_!?_' He lowered the pillow a bit so that his eyes were uncovered, just in time to see Jack burst into the room, still cheering in glee. North came in after him, his booming laughter echoing in Bunny's sensitive ears. After a few seconds, North noticed Bunny glaring at him from over the cushion. "Bunny, what are you doing with pillow? Anyway, come now! I am giving Jack driving lesson in sleigh." High above them, Jack nodded vigorously in agreement. "You _are_ coming, right Thumper?" Bunny scowled at the winter sprite. "I dunno mate, ya' know 'm not a big fan o-" He was cut short by a flying tackle from above. When he got his bearings, he looked down to see Jack, arms securely locked around the rabbit's midsection. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" the boy begged. Bunny was about to turn him down again, when he caught sight of Jack's eyes. For about three minutes, the two stared at each other, and the only thought that crossed Bunny's mind the entire time was '_since when were his eyes so flippin' _huge_?_' Eventually the Pooka groaned. "ALRIGHT! Alright. I'll come with ya'." Jack whooped again, and zipped off to where the sleigh was. Bunny buried his face in his paws and collapsed back onto the sofa. North just laughed, and clapped him on the back.

\- (Line Break)-

After a few minutes of running around, prying Bunny off of the couch again, and an incident involving some elves, a clock, an entire vat of honey, and an unsuspecting yeti, (don't ask what happened), they were ready to go. To Bunny's dismay, there still weren't any seatbelts, so he settled for pressing himself down as far as he could go in the seats and clung to the edges of the sleigh. Up in the driver's seat, North was showing Jack how to control the reindeer. Just as Jack was about to snap the animals into motion, a yeti came charging up and stopped him, yelling like a maniac and waving his hands, showing Jack that they were clearly NOT ready. Jack nodded, dumbly, still a little too shocked by the sudden verbal assault to even consider saying no. Bunny didn't blame him. That yeti had looked ready to kill. After a few seconds, North realized that they were not moving, and looked to Jack. "Jack, what is problem? I thought that you wanted to be going in the sled, da?" The teen looked up at him, eyes still wide from the reprimand he had just received. "B- Yeah, yeah I do! It's just-"

"Just nothing now start sleigh." North deadpanned, before yelling to the reindeer. The elves ran out of the way, the bells on the tips of their outfits jingling like crazy. The yetis all backed up in a panic, even the one that was now glaring daggers at Jack. Once they had gotten past the icicles on the tunnel and launched into the open air, Bunny started to relax. Even though the ride was rougher than it was when North was driving, he was surprised at how much control Jack had, considering the fact that he had never driven for more than a few seconds before. Bunny began to rein himself in, so that he was just in "stay still" freak out mode, instead of "cling to everything like your boomerangs depend on it" freak out mode. He should have known better. "Hey, Bunny!" Jack called over his shoulder, "North says that I'm doing so well that I might as well try a few tricks now. You know, stuff like loops and high speed vertical drops and things like that. You up for it?"

\- (A Few Hundred Loop-De-Loops Later)-

When they had finally pulled back into the pole, Jack looked up at North. "So, how did I do?" North was about to answer, when they heard a groan from behind them. Looking back, they saw Bunny shakily climb out of the sleigh, take two steps, and then fall flat on his face on top of some of the elves. North took a deep breath. "Jack," he began, looking down at the young Guardian, "based on performance today, and by Bunny on floor, I must say that one day, you will be greater driver than me."

**Oh, and I forgot to say this in the last chapter: HAPPY EASTER!**

**Please review. :D**


	5. Dentist

**Hello there! I am **_**soooooo **_**sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I just really couldn't think of anything to write. Hopefully I can update more often now that ideas are starting to come to me, kinda. Anyway, here's the chapter. (Hope it doesn't suck too much.)**

Jack ran his fingers over the frost that constantly blanketed his staff. "Okay, one more time; tell me _why_ we're doing this?"

"Because it's fun" Tooth replied from her place next to him. The two of them were currently peering through a window of a dentist's office, and, as Tooth had said, were waiting for 'the show' to begin. Based off of the things he had heard over the years from kids complaining or even cowering from the dentist, what Jamie had told him, and his first meeting with Tooth, Jack wasn't so sure that he wanted to see what her definition of fun was. He glanced down at the table by the patient's chair that was currently packed with various shiny, sharp, and painful looking objects. Jack looked back up at Toothiana, who was hugging her knees and grinning in anticipation, then through the window again. "Are you sure that this is the place you were talking about when you said you were going to take me to see where you wind down?"

"Oh, well, it's not like you haven't seen worse. Like that stuff you read with Jamie; Jason the Killer."

"Jeff the Killer."

"Oh, whatever. And that other one, the thin guy."

"Slenderman?"

"That's the one."

"He's not even scary!"

"He doesn't have a face!"

"I thought you didn't read them?"

"Well, the two of you talk about them enough and- Oh oh oh look! They're starting!"

"… That… is the biggest needle I've ever seen."

"It is not."

"It is too."

"You're not old enough to know that."

"I'm not old enough to know that?"

"I- well- you know what I mean."

"No, actually I don't. Enlighten me Tooth, what did you mean?"

"Just shut up. Please."

"You sound like Bunny."

"You sound like you."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Well it wasn't supposed to be a compliment."

"Ooh, someone's touchy!"

"Jack-"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Oh for the love of- just watch, would you?"

"Alright fine, but… what's that?"

"A drill."

"Where is he putting it?"

"Um… in her mouth, duh?"

"Why?"

"To drill holes."

"In her _MOUTH_?!"

"Well, yeah, because-"

"And you say that _I _watch screwed up stuff!"

"Because you DO!"

"And you don't?"

"What part of this is messed up?"

"'What part of this is messed up?' she asks. Oh I don't know, maybe the part where he _PUTS HOLES IN PEOPLE_!? And they pay him for it t- oh my snickers he has a knife!"

"Oh my _snickers_?"

"What's he doing with that?"

"Snickers?"

"Tooth, _what_ is he doing?"

"You spend way too much time around those kids, you know that right?"

"That's it, I'm outta' here!"

"Jack… Jack it's not a knife it's a pencil, he's writing something down ice for brains. Jack, come back!"

Jack ignored her attempts at getting him to return and "wind down" with her as he zipped off to Jamie's house, not feeling brave enough to just nest in a random tree like he normally did. 'The kid wanted me to come for a sleepover sometime anyway' he thought as he glided along. 'Besides, Burgess is _filled_ with dentists.'

**So, how did I do? Please, please, **_**please**_** give me some prompts you guys; I could really use the help. I'll try to update more often. Please review!**


End file.
